


The speedster

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: Barry and the gods [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: Barry is encountered by someone who claims to be the first speedster, who also needs help to home.While he figures out who the really are and they try and figure out how to get home the both learn important lessons and build a special bond.'Cause who said it's only differents that attract?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Lady Macanese
Series: Barry and the gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140236
Kudos: 1





	1. Not my world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Timelines Trifled With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321452) by [AmberRunnel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRunnel/pseuds/AmberRunnel). 



**If I told you what I was going to do today it wouldn't matter, it didn't go as it was meant to but at least I learnt valuable lessons, even if I didn't really want to learn all the ones that I did.**

**It started normally, just the way I wanted it to, I woke up, unplugged and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mum made a cooked breakfast, not as good as my dad's though, may he rest in peace. I then went upstairs, had a shower and then got my sister and we went outside to play tag with some of are friends, like the few that actually lived where we were, there is only about 4 houses in out area, it is a bliss. Well anyway we went to play tag, because they thought it would be a good idea to play with a speedster, idiots, it's their problem now anyway, can't blame me if I win.**

**I was not it, at least they were smart there, my twin had been chosen to do that because she was an therianthropic meaning she could actually be able to catch me by turning into an animal i.e. a cheetah. This makes the game fair for all of us as she would only be allowed the power on me.**

**I sped around the garden, the wind flowed through my hair and I didn't have any worries, everyone knew I was a speedster, even if they didn't I live in the middle of nowhere and no one, bar my family, would see me go for a 'light jog'. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and I flung forward, crashing through the sound barrier and blacking out, something that had never happened before unless... no... that's not possible... I thought only of my portals could be able to do it, have I travelled through dimensions?**

**I slowly opened my eyes as I crash into a solid wall, why does the world have to do this to me? I stumble backwards and look up, I can slightly see some letters. STA? What does that mean? I let my eyes focus so everything is not swimming around and then I can properly see the letters. STAR Labs. My eyes widen in shock. I turn my body to see if there is any indication to which City I am in. I am slightly confused as I walk around (I can not risk people knowing if I am where I think I am.)**

**I stop outside of a café, more importantly it's CC Jitters, so I am where I think I am. The home of the scarlet speedster, or better still, The Flash. I slowly walk in, ignoring all eyes that stare at my unusual form, we yours would be to if were also what I was. I walk up to the counter and lift my head up, the cashier stares at me, she doesn't understand, does she. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want a Cappuccino." She smiles at me before making my order.**

**I take my drink and hand her the money before sitting down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Iris sitting there, staring into space. Without her knowing I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She spins around and looks up at me, she to just like everyone else jerks back upon seeing my 'skin'. "W...w...what do you want?" She mumbles, placing her hand in her pocket.**

**************"You don't need to call him." I reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"Who even are you." She says, straightening her back and look up at me properly. "What do I have to do with you."**

**"Nothing." I tell her. "You know someone I need to speak to, I was just wondering where he is. Don't want to waste my time, I'm a busy woman."**

**"I don't know who you're talking about, I know a lot of people." I can see the sweat droplets fall down her face, she does know who I'm talking about.**

**"I can tell you're lying. I'm talking about the Flash." I smirk and she gulps, I look down at my now empty coffee cup and back up at her.**

**"Why do you want to speak to him, do you want to hurt him."**

**"Oh no... no... no." I look at her and smile, showing all of my odd teeth which can definitely NOT be called pearly whites, they're as yellow as the Simpsons. She looks at my face, trying to determine if I am lying, which would be impossible to do. "I just need to speak to him." I lean forward towards her. "Now, tell me where ya little buddy is."**

**"STAR" I smile at her and get up, placing some money down on the table for her to be able to pay my drink and walk out the door, so I had already been where he was. I run towards STAR Labs in record time (for a human) and stop outside the door. I walk up and am about to tap on the door when it opens, force of my body then and walk in.**

**I quickly walk into the elevator and press the button for floor 600. In no time at all I make it to the level and I walk out of the elevator and head towards the cortex. As soon as I step foot in the room I see a man, who I understand to be Joe West, pointing a gun at me. I place both of my hands up and look at him. "I am not here to any harm, Joe." He looks at me, confused at how I knew his name, I just need to speak to your son." I smile and he slowly walks over to the consul and over to the microphone, still pointing his gun at me.** ****

**"Everyone. Cortex. Now! We have an intruder in the building." Joe shouted. Not that long later and I hear 5 sets of footsteps run into the room. With my powers I can tell that most of them are armed, either with meta-powers or guns, one of them is just standing there and not doing anything to protect themselves. I turn around, still with my hands up and smile at them.**

**"Who are you?" Barry says, readying his pose just in case he needs to run me to the pipeline or something like that, not that it would be needed. I smile and laugh a little bit, at his stupidity, well is inability to really think.**

**"My name is Lady CyAmze Macanese, and I am the first speedster."**


	2. Macanese?

**"My name is Lady CyAmze Macanese, and I am the first speedster."**

**Everyone looks at me in shock, 'how can she be the first speedster when he is standing in the room' is probably what everyone's thinking. "Trust me, I really am, wait, what earth is this?" I ask them.**

**"Is that a trick question?"**

**"No, I come from Earth, the center of the multiverse I believe." I tell them.**

**"Then how have we not seen you before." I look at them confused, why would they be asking that. "This is the center of the multiverse ma'am." I still looked confused, then I notice that they still have there guns pointed at me but they are still lowered slightly, so I back away only to bump into Joe. He grabs my arm and holds it steady so I can't run away. "Why are you confused, why do you look so scared."**

**"No, this isn't possible, I shouldn't be here. I can't be here. This won't work." I suddenly blurt out, as if I am touching Diana's lasso. "How can this be, no, no, no. You must be lying," My eyes widen. "But you won't be, you'll be telling the truth, but you can't be. This can't be earth one." I shake my head and try and get Joe to realise his grip on me without exposing my powers, which is failing badly.**

**Caitlin walks up to me and takes my arm, I try and jerk it back but she holds it steady. "Let go of me." I scream at her, pushing my legs forwards to hurt her with no avail. "I just want to go home." I yell at her, by this point tears are coming down my face. "I'm not a bad person."** ****************************

**"Then stop fighting and I don't have to do this." I try and squirm but realise that there is no point and just relax my body. She lowers her hands and walks away as I breath deeply, relaxing my body, showing that I do not pose as a threat. They see me staring at all of their weapons with a sharp eye, so they slowly place them on the grounds and tables, showing that**

**they won’t do any harm towards me.**

**“How did you get here.” Harry asks. I don’t reply, I just stare at him like he is going to do something wrong even though I already know that he is not from this earth.**

**“The same way you did Harry, just not created the same way.” He looks at me, shock and fear spread across his face as my face makes a big grin. “That’s right. You’re not the only one to be on the wrong earth, Harrison Wells.”**

**“How do you know my name.”**

**“I know all of yours. Detective Joe West, Bartholomew Henry Allen, Iris West, Doctor Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Doctor Harrison Wells. No correction Doctor Harrison Wells from earth 2.” I smile at them all. “I also know that Bartholomew here is the Flash.” I say pointing a metal finger in his direction.**

**“You still haven’t answered his question.” Joe said. “How did you get here.”**

**“I already told you everything you need to know. I came here the same way as Harry did but not from the same earth or using the same portal, plus I also told you that I was a speedster and more importantly named Lady CyAmze Macanese.” They look at me as if I am crazy. “Wait, do you not have Bican in this part of the multiverse?” They all shake their heads. “Well that makes more sense.”**

**“You’re an alien like supergirl?”**

**“To an extent, yes.” I smile at them.**

**“How can we trust you.” I raise an eyebrow at them. “I mean you just barged in here looking for the Flash, somehow know all are names, say you’re an alien, know who the Flash is and you tell us you don’t even come from this part of the multiverse, yet still come from the center. Tell me how it is even possible for us to trust you.”**

**“Because if you know what is good for you, or are scientists like you so claim then you would understand that you should believe me, I may have the ability to lie but it isn’t a very big one, it is quite hard. I just don’t have to say the whole truth.” They all look at me.**

**“Why are you here?”**

**“I need your help to get back home, to my earth.”**

**“Can’t you just go back home the way you came?” I twiddle my thumbs while biting my bottom lip. I look at them each in turn.**

**“That’s the problem, I don’t know how I opened the portal in the first place.”**

**“Then how do you know that's what brought you here?”**

**“I don’t know completely, I get my powers at really odd times, like helping my friend with prep or doing computing. This one happened while I was running while playing tag. I suddenly felt a lot of wind on my face and then I passed out, when I woke up I was speeding right into this wall. I walked around, found Iris, asked her where you were and came here, you know the rest.”**

**“Oh, fair enough. So how do you know that you didn’t live here to begin with?”**

**“Simply, superheroes are stuff of fiction where I come from, I am the only meta-human excluding my sister on my world, you guys are just in TV shows and comics, stuff of imagination.”**

**“That explains how you know all are names and how you weren’t surprised when we came in, but you can still be an imposter.” Harry says, turning to Caitlin. “Check her over. Look for the speed force, to see if she really is a speedster like she so claims.”**

**I follow Caitlin into the med-bay and sit down on the bed, facing the floor to ceiling glass and look at Barry just standing there, acting awkwardly towards Iris, he loves her but doesn’t want to admit it.**

**“Do you think Iris loves Barry?” I ask Caitlin as she checks my blood pressure.**

**“Yeah, I think she does, she just doesn’t want to admit it. Why?” She replies, going for a needle.**

**“Wanted a second option.” I tell her. I see her about to prick my skin but the tip breaks off. “When I said I was like Supergirl I wasn’t lying, my skin is made of metal and I’m not meaning figuratively.”** **She smiles nervously. You don’t have to do a blood test to check my speed force levels, if you want I can transmit my medical files to your tablet, also what is Cisco doing?”**

**“I think he is trying to find if you come from this earth, as well as your history and stuff like that.” She looks down at me. “He won’t find anything, will he?”**

**“Nope.”**

**“Also yeah, can you transmit the information.” I close my eyes and place my hand on her tablet, automatically sending her the information that she needs. “Are you gon…” She stops when the tablet gets everything. “How did you do that?”**

**“I’m a technopath. Also as well as my medical history it also has my list of powers as well what each means.” I stand up and walk back into the cortex and stand in front of Cisco. “You know you’re not going to find anything.” He looks up at me and rolls his eyes as I sit down on one of the chairs.**

**“She’s right, a ghost in cyberspace, it’s like she doesn’t even exist. The only information I got was when I searched Lady CyAmze Macanese.” He pulls up the page on the screen. “This is all I could find.” He looks back down at his computer. “CyAmze, a being known widely as Lady Macanese is a goddess, said to have lived long ago. People have said that they are a deciendet, a regarnasion or even the original one but none have been proven to be speaking the truth. The religion she comes from is cybertronian, a religion that is said to not be from earth. She can be defined by her red eyes and what she calls her ‘death metal’ body. People are still waiting for the day when the goddess of the multiverse shall return to earth like she did over 10,000 years ago.” He looks up at me. “Are you saying that you are the same person as this one.” He points to the screen. I nodded. “Oh my, this is so cool.”**

**“This is a lot to take in, can’t Central City just slow down.” Joe said, rubbing his forehead. “I mean, meta-humans, my son being the Flash, an evil speedster being the murderer and then an alien from a dead planet and now a meta-alien who also happens to be a goddess, not to mention of the multiverse. What is the meaning of normal.”**

**“The world isn’t done throwing stuff at us, but for now I need to speak to Bartholomew.” He looks at me. “What you think of the speedforce, Barry is all wrong, there is so much you don’t know.”**


	3. What about the Speed Force?

**"What you think about the speed force, Barry is all wrong, there is so much you don't know."**

**Barry looks at me as if I had just told a joke. He thought that he would know if well or at the very least Caitlin, he couldn't think that the fact that what he knows could ever be wrong, Caitlin is a doctor, she has studied the speed force since it became a known thing, since the first person with it came to her care, they spend so much time trying to study it so how could they possibly be wrong.**

**"What do you mean." I look at him, thinking about his statement. "We know the most about the speed force than anyone, and now your saying that it is all wrong, that what we thought isn't correct, how?" Barry says sitting down by the control panel, while I face him. I walk forward and sit on Barry's side.**

**"This may be a little bit hard to understand but what you think, it doesn't really matter, but chances are, if it is about the speed force it will be wrong. I don't know how else to put it."**

**"I know that but how is it wrong, tell me."**

**"For starters, Arrow was right, you weren't just struck by lightning that night Barry, it chose you, I chose you Barry." He looks up at me, staring into my bright red eyes.** ****

**"There is 7 billion people on this earth an you chose me. Not wanting to be mean or anything but why did you chose me."** ************

**"Simple." I said placing his hand on his shoulder and bring up a hologram of his history. "You were correct. I saw the determination in your eyes, you would do anything to get justice for your father, just like I did." Barry looks confused. "Yeah, my dad was murdered when I was about 11 or 12. Anyway back to what I was saying, you wanted to do what was right and that's how I realised, you wanted to do the best you can, you wanted to make sure that the world was a better place. That you would always try your hardest and because you are a cop, well a CSI it would mean victims families can get justice. Overall the world would be safer if you were a speedster. You've seen the proof of it, Barry."**

**"So maybe emotionally I could do it but what about physically?" He asked me, I showed him another hologram, this time of his body before and after the accident, for comparison I also showed him mine from before and after.**

**"The one in blue is yours, the one in red is mine to match are eyes, but anyway. As you can tell I had a muscle disorder before I got my speed, my speed cured it and your body was stronger than mine to begin with. Your body is strong but not to strong, so I knew that it would work, I knew that you would be able to support the powers, that your body would be handle it, as well as getting stronger. Your diet also worked and you, unlike me, didn't have any medical problems to do with eating, i.e. not being able to digest vitamin D."**

**"But aren't there many people like that?"**

**"In Central City, no. Even if there were I would have still picked you, you fitted what I needed, you fitted what everyone needed." Barry comes forward and hugs me, which catches me by surprise, but unlike what I normally do, I didn't flinch away, I just stayed there leaning against him.** ****

**"Thank you." I lifted my head and whispered in his ear a quite 'your welcome' before moving him off me and standing up, I was going to walk up when he grab my arm. I turned around and looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "You said there was more." I looked at him, confusing written all over my face. "You said there was more to know about the speed force. Please tell me." I sighed before sitting down beside him again.**

**"I won't tell you all of it, mainly because it can't all be translated into English from the Bican language, no matter how many times I've tried." He laughed at my statement. "Anyway, you believe that you access the speed force when you run but it is more complicated than that, the speed force is a infinite amount of power, stored in it's own little pocket dimension like Cyberspace, and everytime you use your powers, everytime you use superspeed, you are going into that pocket dimension while your body still remains here." Barry looks at me confused. "There isn't really a better way for me to explain it without you being cybernetically enhanced. It's just kinda like... well... I don't know."**

**"Fair enough. Just 2 more things."**

**"What?"**

**"When you said that you were the first speedster. Was that true?"**

**"Yes, it was. Just me becoming a speedster is more complicated than you, in fact so much so all I know is that I was chosen to be a speedster, to be THE speedster. I don't know how I got my powers, I don't know why I got my powers, I just know that I did and that I am meant to do good with them, that is all I need to know."**

**"How long have you even had your powers, to be the first speedster you would have to be at least 30 years old, that's having the speed force for about 10 to 15 years, no child would be given it. The speed force wouldn't want that."**

**"That's where you're wrong. I am 23 years old. I've had the the speed force for most my life. I first got when I was free, saved my life, cured me of my muscle disorders and my cell dekay. I've had it for 20 years meaning I've had it since I was 3."**

**"First got it."**

**"Yeah got it again at 15 then at 18, not got it again." He looks at me. "I reached the max amount ANY being can get. Doesn't matter if they are human, alien or even cybernetics. I am the fast speedster. They knew that I was the best person, or maybe that something about me was correct, powerful. Though I don't really know, it doesn't matter who I am I can just never find out."**

**"Is the speed force powerful."**

**"Yes, the speed force is powerful, it can kill a person if they have to much, it can destroy the world, and if it is in the wrong hands then it will be dangerous, you've seen that. My job is to help, to make sure. Keep it in check. If the speed force is unstable then who knows what could happen, everyone could become a speedster or the world could be taken over by it, and gone. The speed force must never become unstable, the end result, no matter what it is, can never happen, we speedster must help, I must do my best, the speed force told me so, he told me so, the speed force wanted me to pick you, asked me to make sure, no matter what that you should know."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Like Cisco said, I am Lady CyAmze Macanese, the goddess of the multiverse. I know the speed force."**

**"How do you know the speed force, I talk to the speed force, it takes any form and no ones seen it, what do they even look like, but you know it, but no speedster does, so what would make you different."**

**"One very important detail, Barry." I say lifting up my finger.**

**"What's that?" He asks me.**

**"The person you've been talking to when you go into the speed force, the person that lets you take more power to overcome foes, to stretch limits. That person Barry, is me. I AM the speed force."**


End file.
